Scars Of Your Love
by klcm
Summary: It's all about a moment of truth for Morgan and Garcia


**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly, neither show nor song used! **

**Right so this popped into my head while I was listening to a song, and it kinder did that whole "Let's write myself" kinder thing... my kind of story =P **

**Song: **_Adele – Rolling In The Deep_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Scars Of Your Love -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_The scars of your love, remind me of us.  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling...  
We could have had it all...  
_

It should've been her, it should be her still there with that happy, loved up smile on her lips. It should've been her that Derek still loved. Not some bimbo air head that didn't know the difference between a cherry in her drink or an olive.

Penelope bit her lip and watched Derek as he moved a strand of the girl's extension away and she wanted to leave and go home. Feign an illness, get extremely tired, drop dead, whatever it took for this to be over.

The woman on Derek's arm was exactly the type of girl that Penelope had fought tooth and nail to beat for Derek's heart and after having it for all of six months; she was still being beaten to the post.

And all because Penelope had never felt enough for Derek, and in turn her insecurities had eaten at their romance and ultimately their friendship. It wouldn't have happened, but Derek's lack of wanting to have the talk about the future, about where they were heading seemed to answer more questions than she thought she needed answers to.

They were broken that much was sure.

She tried to relax the scowl on her face, but she felt bitter, she felt low and she felt absolutely miserable all at one.

She still felt like she was in the rebound phase two months down the line. Derek however, was madly in love again, or so it seemed, and it made her feel sick at the prospect. Her stomach bottomed with every touch the girl issued Derek, every feather light touch felt like a dagger being driven into Penelope's heart.

The one and only thing that made this all the worse was that Penelope couldn't for the life her, pick herself up and go looking for another man. She couldn't flirt or allow another man to even buy her a drink. She'd left her heart behind and with it she'd killed a part of herself. She wanted to move on, but she couldn't when she was still very much in love with the man that had scarred her heart with his name.

He barely looked at her anymore, barely touched her and never, ever called her Baby Girl. The entire thing broke her heart, it was days like this that she wished she'd just never given in and refused to deny him knowing the truth.

She looked up to see the knowing eyes of both Hotch and Rossi looking at her and she smiled and then grabbed her bag and pushed away from the table just as Derek went to stand up as well.

"I'm gonna head home," she told them politely.

Derek frowned, "Sure Garcia? I was just going to get another round in." He asked her, trying to keep her there with them.

Penelope shook her head, "I just want to go home." She bailed and then turned and walked away, she was done building all her emotions up when all she wanted to do was curl up and cry and even as she kept her head bowed as she made her way through the crowd she couldn't stop the new, fresher torrents.

Derek knew what to get and took after her, when they reached the point to separate, her for the door, him for the bar, he grabbed her hand and spun her around.

"Why are you really going?" He asked her heatedly, and his anger to her abruptly leaving after hardly saying a word melted as he saw her tears, "what's a matter?"

Penelope laughed in disbelief, "you really don't get it do you?"

Now he looked confused, "get what? All I want to know is why you're leaving and then why you're crying."

She shook him off, "It's called being in love, but hey, you never quite realised when someone gives you _that_ do you? You never really understood when someone wants forever with you, and you never did a thing to make them stay."

Derek's heart began to pulsate insanely in his throat.

"I always knew I wasn't the right girl for you, I wasn't thin enough, ditsy enough, I wasn't some puppet, but I didn't know I had to fall in love with you and want the world with you to find that out." She croaked roughly, her tears only strengthening, "but I guess Bridget shows that I was just another notch on the bed post, I was never what you really wanted, I was just...forgettable. I was just a prop that you spent years trying to get."

Derek's eyes now saw her pain but her comments were wrong and his anger only grew.

"I never thought my _best_ friend would make me feel like that, ever!" She yelled at him, all the emotions shed never let out felt like they needed a release, and her main man was here now and listening. "I always thought what we had was special but I was so wrong." She now wiped her face. "Have fun." She muttered and then walked up hastily, leaving Derek in the middle of the bar, his heart splintering.

He watched her disappear and he looked back over the crowd to their table, Bridget wasn't long term, hell she wasn't even a fuck buddy, she was just something to cover up. He'd not even taken her near his house.

His attention snapped back to the door, and he saw it closing and Penelope disappearing on him rapidly and he just bolted after her. He couldn't leave her, not after that, she had it all wrong and he could've killed himself for ever making her feel like that was why he never wanted forever with her.

He ran after her, she was already so far down the road and he just began to pick up speed, getting closer and closer to her. "Baby Girl!" He called out and saw her stop, frozen to her spot. "Please, hear me out." He begged her, and he knew if it came to it he would get on the sidewalk and beg her to take him back.

"Hear you out on what?" She asked him as she turned to look at him and all she saw was defeat and she felt the urge to just run and hug him, but then she remembered how the last couple of months were. "You've barely spoken to me in months," she said her voice trembling with more tears at that, "want me to embarrass myself some more?"

Derek inwardly kicked him again, "Forever scares me." He admitted to her and didn't give her chance to interrupt, "the thought of forever scares the living daylights out of me, Baby Girl, because it's something I've always wanted." He paused, "with you anyway and then I got it and it felt so real and that scared me. The reality of it all scared me and I didn't know what to do. The last thing I intended for was for you to leave."

Penelope remained silent.

"I went looking at engagement rings and as I stood and looked at the most perfect ring ever I realised that I could lose you in so many ways, I could never live if you died or left for good. I never want that but it's going to happen. A part of me just shut down and in turn I made you feel like it was your fault."

"Isn't it then?" She asked him sadly, "I mean I could walk out while crossing the road and get hit by bus, or I could be eating and choke. After the last couple of months I was even contemplating a new job, but only because before that I knew as long as I had you at night I felt invincible."

Derek's eyes looked into her, "I messed up so bad, I want forever with you, just like you want it, the wedding, the kids, the house, I want it all."

"I'm sure Bridget will love them with you." She told him gently and then time she couldn't mistake the tears in his eyes. "She seems really into you."

"Don't make this sound like closure, Pen." Derek begged her.

"What do you want? For me to wrap my arms around you and kiss you?" She asked him, "I don't know if I can just do that seeing as you've got a girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend, she's just there." He watched her wince at that term, "exactly, she's just a distraction and a rubbish one at that."

"Still..." She tried by Derek stepped in and cupped one side of her face with his hand and made her look up at him. "Derek..."

Derek didn't listen he just leant down and kissed her, at first hesitant and gentle, trying to see if this was really what she wanted, but when her rejection stopped and she responded he deepened it, adding more pressure, using his other arm to wrap around her body and pull her close to his aching body.

Pulling away he placed his forehead to hers, "please give me another chance?" He asked her.

Penelope bit her lip, "Only when you've sorted Bridget out and not before." She bargained with him and he knew she was right; it wasn't fair to keep that going when he wanted this. "And if this ever happens again count me as gone and you lose me forever."

He realised her, agreeing to the deal, he had one more chance and he was going to do it properly and never let her go.

Derek just watched Penelope walk off with the sexual confidence she exuded when they were together. He stood watching her hips sway, her walk perfected, her head held high.

"Damn," he groaned as he remembered just how perfect that body was and turned back to finally get those drinks and talk to Bridget.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Scars Of Your Love -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


End file.
